Ganglios (Pre-Zero Hour)
Ganglios' was needed in particular for a special mission to save the mighty Mon-El when his anti-lead serum was running low. Driven to wit's end, Mon-El escaped into the Phantom Zone and blamed Brainiac 5 for his re-imprisonment. There was only one hope to reach Mon-El in a zone only the mind can reach; Tellus. However, Mon-El didn't appreciate the rescue and fought off Tellus (who at the time was enjoying the unrestrained potential he had within the Phantom Zone) but to no avail, gifted by the endless space of the Zone Tellus dragged Mon-El back to the realm of the corporeal with only his telekinesis. This wasn't Ganglios' only heroic act. When the Fatal Five attacked a Legion-ship full of Legionnaires and blow it to smithereens; Ganglios saved the entire crew by pushing the ship's parts away from them slowly leaving enough time and space for the rest of the team to move away. Engaging with the rest of his team against the Fatal Five, Ganglios proves himself worthy when he has barely the strength to pick himself up but uses the remainder of his powers to push Polar Boy's ice powers to their limits and end the attack of the Fatal Five. Post-Crisis After the Crisis, Tellus gained shoulder panels and recognition among his teammates on various missions. During this time he calmed various monsters that his then teammate Saturn Girl couldn't and saving Timber Wolf from the guts of another monster. He was involved with the Magic Wars when the planet Zerox was destroyed and played a vital role in the ensuing battles. He stood with the rest of his Legionnaires during the wars and remained with them as one of the only members never to leave the team. However, when Sun Boy took over the Legion thereafter it forced the retirement of many Legionnaires as well as Ganglios. Thereafter, he joined the Dark Circle in the hopes of ending elitism and providing equality among all the universe's creatures. Infinite Crisis Following the events of the Infinite Crisis Ganglios is seen as a member of the Legion of Super Heroes and an active member of the team. On one mission, in particular, Ganglios is the only Legionnaire that is able to reach into the comatose mind of his old friend Dawnstar and ask her to unconscious use her powers to find a necessary person. He unlocks her hidden potential while she recuperates in the Med-Bay and allows for the capture of the individual. Legion Lost Ganglios is seen again as part of a Legion of Super-Heroes team sent after the madman Alastor after he steals a vial of a powerful toxin and escapes to the past in a stolen Time Bubble. He and his team are stranded in the past when Alastor and Chameleon Girl fight and destroy both their Time Bubbles. | Powers = * : Ganglios has two arms and two stubs which operate as legs but are insufficient to support his body weight. His tail extends longer than his body and he has green eyes with no pupils as well as horns, no teeth, scales, no nose and a "third eye" of sorts on his forehead which glows when he uses his powers. ** : One of Ganglios' main abilities is his telepathy. He uses it as a means of communication, investigation, searching, controlling and deciphering. He can even search the mind of an unconscious foe and reach into the subconscious of other individuals. This is a natural ability of his race. ** : Although rarely used, Ganglios' can force his telepathic powers to control lesser minded beings. Normally he uses this ability to allow himself into other's mind to sift through their thoughts without resistance. ** : One of Ganglios' main abilities is his telekinesis. He uses this to move his large, heavy body about with no difficulty as well as levitating himself and others (with more stress per person). This is not the only way he uses his abilities, however. *** : A form of levitation, Ganglios' can levitate his large body and seem to swim through the air. It is unseen how he reacts in space with this ability. *** : Ganglios can create a telekinetic shield around himself and others to protect himself from most physical and energy based attacks. | Abilities = * : Ganglios moves about by the use of his Telekinesis, however, his normal function of moving is swimming as he does on his home planet so while moving through space or on normal human gravity levels he seems to be swimming through the air. | Weaknesses = * : As a sort of alien fish, Ganglios cannot breathe normal human levels of oxygen and requires the production of methane to be pumped into the air in his area in order to breathe. Without his breathing apparatus, he would suffocate. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Legion Flight Ring | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Throughout his appearances Ganglios has spoken telepathically, through his own voice and through his breathing apparatus. * Although originally Ganglios does not have fingers he is frequently shown with fingers. This is a mistake by the artists that has caused confusion among fans and transcended from Zero Hour. * Ganglios' eyes are green and categorized as such however in artist mistakes they are sometimes seen as blue and white. This can be due to the creation of green (Blue+Yellow) minus a pigmentation or just confusion. * Ganglios' got his current alias of Tellus when he joined the Legion of Super-Heroes. It apparently means "people" in his home planet's language. | Recommended = * | DC = | Wikipedia = Tellus (comics) | Links = }} Category:Legion Academy members